A Hero Is Born
by gabumon13
Summary: NOTE: This fanfic is an accendental copy. The real one is Digital Hero. Sorry, this is my first time writing a fanfic and i got mixed up. Please forgive my mistake.


Paste your document h

Chapter 1: And so it begins…

Note: This is first fanfic so, I hope it turned out good. Enjoy!

The battle was raging on. I didn't know how much more of this we could take. The horizon was covered with evil digimon of all sorts. A giant dinosaur came charging at us. It looked like a Greymon but it was the wrong colors. It was blue with orange strips, and a metal helmet on his head. "Lets go Veemon!" I yelled. Veemon jumped down from the ledge we were standing on and ran towards the Greymon.

"Vee-head butt!" He yelled. He then head butted the Greymon in the stomach. The giant dinosaur doubled over in pain. Veemon then began glowing. "Veemon, digivolve to… Exveemon!" He yelled. Exveemon flew at the Greymon, about to land the finishing blow when…Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm clock went off. I fell out of bed and hit my head on the floor. I looked at the alarm clock angrily.

"Stupid alarm clock!" I shouted. I grabbed the clock and threw it in a drawer. Wish I had a digimon alarm clock, I thought, One that played the digimon theme song! I smiled at this thought and went over to drawer to get some clothes on. I wore my usual red t-shirt, blue jeans, and round, blue goggles. I liked to wear goggles because a lot of people did too. It was my dream to have my own partner and save the Digital World! I stopped at the window and looked out at the lovely morning sky. "Someday", I whispered, "I'll be a hero." With that thought in mind I walked down stairs to get some breakfast. It was Saturday, the best day of the week. The best part of it was that digimon came on at 11:00 a.m. I loved watching digimon on a Saturday morning. I made myself some scrambled eggs and sat down in front of the TV to watch some cartoons.

"Katie!" A shrill voice called. Darn it, I thought, Mom must be up. "I'm coming!" I yelled. I grabbed my empty plate and walked into the kitchen. Sure enough, mom was standing there. "What?" I asked. She turned around and looked at me with an annoyed expression. "Did you use all the eggs?" She asked, pointing to the spot where the egg carton used to be. I shrugged. "There were only three left." I replied. My mom just shook her head and went back to searching the fridge for something to eat.

At around noon I set out into town. Just one of the things I normally do on a Saturday. I passed by shops and restaurants, just enjoying myself. It was your typical Saturday, until the sky turned green. I mean, it literally turned green. People all around me were screaming and pointing at the sky. I was looking up at the sky in amazement when I heard something. Help. It was a small voice. I looked around but saw nothing. Nobody seemed to notice either. Katie, over here. I looked around and saw an ally. I ran into the ally and saw a small blue light. I ran over to it and picked it up. "Hey, little guy. What's wrong?" I asked. The little blue thing looked up at me.

"I thought I could handle them, I thought I could win. I guess I was wrong." He said. He looked so sad and hurt.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter now. I won't be around much longer anyway." He said, gloomily. I looked around, trying to find something that could help him.

"Don't say that! I'm here. I'm going to help you!" I pleaded.

"How? How can you help me?" He asked. He was right. I didn't know how I could help this guy. I just looked around, desperate to find an answer. "So, you want to help him?" A voice behind me asked. I looked around and saw an old man. He was a little device. "You want to help him?" He repeated. "Uhh..Yes, yes I do." I said.

"Then take this Fusion Loader." He said, handing me this strange device. As soon as I touched it, it turned a bright red color. "Absorb his data into and it will heal him." He explained. I looked back towards the little guy and pointed the device at him. He was absorbed into the device. I stared at the thing in my hand. I turned back towards the old man. "And so it begins." He said. He then turned and walked away. I was about to run after him when a giant portal appeared where he had been standing just a few minutes ago. I turned and tried to run but the suction of the portal was just too great. I was swept into the portal. I was falling down a shaft of green. Then everything went black.

Note: I hope you guys like this. I will try to add more chapters as soon as possible.


End file.
